los_hijos_de_terramarfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Personajes de Terramar
A''' * 'Aihal' '' - Un mago en Gont, estudiante de '' 'Heleth' '' y maestro de '' 'Ged' ''; llamado '' Ogion ''. ("Los huesos de la tierra" "Cuentos de Terramar" "mencionado en Las Tumbas de Atuan" "Tehanu" "mencionado en En el Otro Viento") * '''Akaren' '' - Un tintorero de Lorbanery, que perdió sus poderes mágicos y cordura a causa del mal que el Mago Araña desato sobre el mundo. Murio ahogado al arrojado al mar por su propia locura. ( La Costa mas Lejana ) * Halkel de Way - primer archimago de roke, quien excluyo a las mujeres de la enseñanza de las altas artes. * '''Anieb' '' - Una mujer de la Mano, llamada '' Bandera, quien vencio a Gelluk mediante el actuar de Medra. ("El buscador" "Cuentos de Terramar") * 'Ard' '' - El mago de Perregal, maestro de '' 'Heleth' ''. Creó los libros-libros de Ard. Un mago femenino * '''Ath' '' - El mago que escribió el primer Libro de nombres. (mencionado en "El Descubridor" "Cuentos de Terramar") * 'Aureo' - Comerciante de Havnor, esposo de Tully, padre de diamante ("Diamante y Rosa Oscura" "Cuentos de Terramar") * '''Ayeth' '' - Un hechicero en Semel. Llamado '' Claridad. ("El Gran Pantano" "Cuentos de Terramar") * ''Ayo '' - Una mujer de la Mano, en Havnor, madre de '' 'Anieb' ''. ("El buscador" "Cuentos de Terramar") * Ayohe - tambien llamada manzana, hija de Tennar. * ''Azver '' - El Patrón Maestro de Roke, de Karego-At. Significa "estandarte de guerra" en Kargish. ("Libélula") '''B * Bajocolina - Nombre que adopto Yevaud mientras utilizo el de disfraz ser un mago habitante de la isla Sattins ("el poder de los nombres" "cuentos de Terramar") * beech '' - Hechicero de Valmouth. ( Tehanu ) * ''Benderesk '' - Señor de Terrenon en Osskil, esposo de '' Serret ''. ( Un mago de Terramar ) * ''Barbanegra '' - Un mago, descendiente de los Sealords of Pendor, que desafía a '' Yevaud '' '. ("La regla de los nombres" "Cuentos de Terramar") * Birt - sobrino de Goody Gult en ("La regla de los nombres" "Cuentos de Terramar") * Bondado - Mayordomo del rey Lebannen. * ''Brandel '' - Maestro Invocador de Roke después de '' 'Thorion' ''. ( En el Otro Viento ) * '''Brisen' '' - Un mago retorcido y seguidor de '' Cob ''. Llamado Alamo . ( Tehanu ) '''C' * Cob '' - Un hechicero al que Ged encuentra y derrota. ( La Costa más Lejana ) * ''Cuervo '' - Un coleccionista de libros de Hosk. Que junto con Medra -Nutria / Golondrina- encuentran el libro de los nombres del hechicero Ath, convirtiéndose después el el primer bibliotecario de la Escuela de Roke ("El buscador" "cuentos de Terramar) '''D' * Deyala – El Maestro de Hierbas de Roke. ("Dragon Volador" "Cuentos de Terramar") * Duby – Uno de los tres eunucos de mayor Jerarquia en las Tumbas de Atuan. (Las Tumbas de Atuan) * Duna – Un mago de Roke, miembro de la mano, de los mas entusiastas que participaron del inicio de la escuela. Amigo de Elehal and Yahan. ("El Descubridor" "Cuentos de Terramar" E''' * 'Elehal' '' - Un maga en Roke, fundadora de la escuela. Tambien llamada ''Ascua, compañera de '' 'Medra' , hermana de '' 'Yahan' ''. ("El buscador" "Cuentos de Terramar ") * '''Elfarran' '' - Personaje historico de mucha importancia, Esposa de '' 'Morred' ''. Ged en un acto de despreocupado orgullo la convoca brevemente desde la muerte. * Elt: un mago sabio en nombres, quien desterro al dragon Yevaud de Oskill. (mencionado en "Un Mago de Terramar ") * '''Emer' '' - Una mujer de Semel. Llamado '' Regalo ''. ("En High Marsh") * Ennas: gran mago de Perregal, de quien vinieron los libros de sabiduría de Ard. * 'Erreth-Akbe' '' - Héroe-mago de Havnor, compañero del Rey '' 'Maharion' ''. Erreth-Akbe vivió muchos siglos antes de los eventos principales que tienen lugar en las novelas de Terramar. Erreth-Akbe era un famoso héroe y un gran hechicero, así como consejero y buen amigo del rey Maharion. Erreth-Akbe era un "señor del dragón", es decir, bastante estimado por algunos dragones que estaban dispuestos a hablar con él. * Egre - Pirata comerciante de esclavos, maldecido por Ged a ser mudo hasta que tuviero algo valioso para decir, muerto por las tropas del rey Lebannen a quien una vez tuvo como su prisionero y esclavo. '''F * Firelord – A mage of great power who attacked the inner Isles as he sought to stop the sun at noon. Defeated by Erreth-Akbe. Thought to have perhaps been a dragon. * Pedernal – esposo de Tennar. (mencionado en Tehanu) * Fogeno - Un viejo capitan, ya ciego que habita en isla Sattins - ("el poder de los nombres" "cuentos de Terramar") G''' * Albur – Estudiante en Roke, que hace de guiar de Arren dentro de la escuela, Posteriormente se convierte en un Maestro. Later becomes the Master Windkey. (The Farthest Shore, The Other Wind) * '''Ged – Archmage of Roke. Called Sparrowhawk. * Gensher of Way – Archmage of Roke after Nemmerle. (A Wizard of Earthsea) * Grandragon, un anciano mago de la isla de pendor antes de que esta fuera asolada por Yevaud. Oficio de maestro de Medra durante tres años, antes de morir. * Gray Mage – Mage from Paln who made great spells (the Lore of Paln) to summon the spirits of the dead to counsel the Lords of Paln a thousand years before the time of the novels. * Goody Beltow, una viuda habitante de isla sattins, que le tiene rencor al mago Bajocolina por la muerte de su gato. * Goody Gult - viuda del fabricante de los concertinas, habitante de isla sattins. ("el poder de los nombres" "cuentos de Terramar") M''' * Morred conocido como el Joven Rey, el Encantador blanco y el Rey-Mago; fue el primer hombre y primer rey en el Archipiélago al que se le llamo mago ("Historias del Archipiélago" cuentos de Terramar) 'P ' *Palani - maestra de niños en isla Sattins. ("el poder de los nombres" "cuentos de Terramar") *Pippin - hija de Ayohe (manzana) nieta de Tennar. (mencionada en "en el otro viento") '''T * Tosiapara - capitan en reiteradas ocasiones del Delfin, barco del rey Lebannen Y *'Yevaud - 'Dragon que asolo Pendor, que al abandonarlo se llevo sus tesoros, escodiendose bajo la forma de un mago en las isla Sattins, Categoría:Personajes de Terramar